Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an environment recognition unit configured to recognize ambient environment and to a robot.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is a robot including, as in a human, a base serving as a body, a head provided at an upper portion of the base, arms extending from the base, and hands each provided as an end effector at a corresponding one of tip end portions of the arms.
A robot configured such that an environment recognition unit using a distance sensor such as a laser range finder (hereinafter referred to as an “LRF”) is disposed at a head in order to recognize environment in an area where a task(s) is performed using end effectors has been known as the robot of this type (see, e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-212818).
In the case where a human operates the conventional robot to perform a task(s) using the end effectors of the robot, it has been demanded that not only the distance sensor such as the LRF but also a camera are mounted on the environment recognition unit to sufficiently recognize environment in the working area.
However, in the case of mounting the camera, a satisfactory cooling function is required for the environment recognition unit in order to cool the camera.
The conventional robot is not configured considering waterproofing from rainwater etc. For this reason, in order to enhance waterproof properties, the method of enhancing frame airtightness in an entire environment recognition unit or the method of covering, with a cover, the entirety of a robot using an environment recognition unit may be employed.
However, in the case of using such waterproofing methods, a conventional cooling method of causing external air to pass through a clearance in the frame cannot be employed. As a result, a cooling mechanism needs to be disposed in the frame, and this may lead to an increase in device size.
The present invention has been made in view of the above-described points, and provides a compact small type environment recognition unit having a satisfactory cooling function and high waterproofing and a robot using the environment recognition unit.